


Dance With Me

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Community: comment_fic, F/M, False Memories, Memories, Mentions of Violence, Perception vs. Reality, Red Room, SHIELD, Sparring, partnerships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other SHIELD agents think Natasha doesn't understand partnerships. They're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Prompt by likewinning at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [MCU, Natasha/any or gen, knives don't have your back](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/536735.html?thread=76554655#t76554655).

The other SHIELD agents whisper about Natasha in the halls. They watch her fight Clint down onto the mats and watch her clean her guns and her knives with the same expressionless face she gives them when they throw their jokes around. She is famous for the way every part of her body is a weapon and a tool, the way she used to be legendary for working alone.  
  
It's a lie. It's always been a lie. She's bathed in blood, but knives never had her back.  
  
She fights Clint down onto the mats and in the fierceness of his motion, she feels the ghost of a metal arm and the grip of stronger flesh than hers. She feels her partner's gaze heavy on her when they work as the legendary Strike Team Delta and she remembers the awed hushed whispers that surrounded the Black Widow and her Winter Soldier. They think she does not understand partnerships.  
  
"Dance with me," she laughed as a young girl, red hair flying as James fought her down onto the mats, as she flew against him with fluid speed. "Dance with me," she says to Clint as they spar with limbs and bow and knives and nothing at all but their hands and strength.  
  
She remembers lifting herself en pointe, remembers the fleet steps of couru on the ballet floor alone. But it's a lie. It always has been.


End file.
